kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Susie
|species = Unknown, but same as President Haltmann |affiliation =Kirby, President Haltmann, Haltmann Works Company, Star Dream |caption = Kirby: Planet Robobot artwork |gender = Female |voice_actor = Makiko Ohmoto}} '''Susie', full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting as the secondary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot. She is the secretary (or executive assistant) of the Haltmann Works Company. She is responsible for overseeing the Mechanizing Occupation Project, a project with the goal of eradicating all life on Planet Popstar and taking the planet's resources. Physical Appearance Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. Susie wears a light gray business suit made of the metal Haltonium."Made of the previously unknown metal Haltonium. This sparkling headdress is filled with a certain someone's hopes." - Haltonium Helm description, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe It wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with red tips connect to the side of the "hood." These blade-like objects are apparently part of the visor-helmet that Susie wears when piloting her mech (or when she steals Star Dream's controller). Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, much like Magolor and Taranza have. They are orange and fingerless, and connect to metal sleeves. The golden hair accessory that her bang wears is her treasure. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Story Susie reveals her connections with the Haltmann Works Company when she meets Kirby for the first time. She attempts to defeat Kirby using her Business Suit and fails. She tries again using Mecha Knight, a remodeled form of Meta Knight; Dedede Clone, a clone created with King Dedede's DNA; and Mecha Knight+, an upgraded model of Mecha Knight. She intends to fight Kirby again, but President Haltmann dismisses her. When the president attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, Susie steals the controller off his head, and he loses consciousness. Susie reveals that she has been a corporate spy this whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Her plan from there is to steal the computer's database and sell it all to a start-up company somewhere for a great sum of money, all the while "teaching Haltmann a lesson." Before she can do this, however, the controller on her head explodes, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream gains sentience through the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. Susie wakes up and calls a suit of Invader Armor. She decides she wants to stand up to Star Dream and commands Kirby to go after it. Kirby converts the armor into Robobot Armor and gives chase. When Star Dream is destroyed and the Haltmann Works Company's damage to Popstar is undone, Susie flies away in her Business Suit. Various Pause Screen descriptions in the Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena sub-games directly state and imply things about Susie, President Haltmann, and the goals of the Haltmann Works Company. Susie is the daughter of President Haltmann. During the process of reactivating Star Dream, Susie was lost in an accident—this sent her to Another Dimension.Miiverse Her father was heartbroken that she was gone and wished that he could see her one last time. Battle Susie serves as the boss of Overload Ocean in Story Mode and Meta Knightmare Returns. She pilots a tall battle suit with a screwdriver head at the bottom and two floating arms. Susie's Business Suit is purple and white, while Susie 2.0's is pink and peach with more detailed designs. 'Story Mode' Susie's battle has three phases. In the first phase, Susie jumps around in an attempt to land on Kirby, then spins around the field. If Kirby does not defeat her before she is done with these attacks, she jumps into the air and fires explosive screwdriver heads at the ground and spins her arms around her in a wide arc. When Kirby has depleted almost half of her health, Susie jumps into the center of the stage and rapidly twists the screwdriver head on the bottom of her suit. This raises the center of the stage into a tall column and converts the rest of the stage into a 3D ring. In the second phase, Susie deploys homing explosives, spins around the column, and jumps around the ring with her explosives. These explosives can be inhaled for the Bomb ability. When Susie is down to approximately 1/5 of her health, she creates four holes in the center column. In the third phase, Susie fires explosives that weave through the holes to confuse the player. Susie covers her head with the suit's hands and flies through the holes in the column. The energy generated inside the column changes the effect of her attack. If the energy is blue, she strikes the ground after exiting the hole, releasing shock waves. If the energy is purple, she will react one of two ways: If Kirby is away from the exit hole, she swoops past the ground outside it, but if Kirby is not, she strikes the ground, releasing taller and longer-lasting shock waves. When Susie is defeated, her Business Suit explodes, she brushes herself off, and flies away on a getaway propeller, laughing. Susie Battle 1.jpg|Susie jumps at Kirby. Susie Battle 2.jpg|Susie spins around a column. Susie Battle 3.jpg|Susie crashes into the ground. 'Meta Knightmare Returns' Susie 2.0 is fought in three phases. All of her phases largely reuse her attacks from Story Mode, but with her attacks' speed increased and their order scrambled. In the first phase, Susie 2.0's small spinning move can now cross the stage diagonally while her large spinning move can sway side to side. In the second phase, Susie 2.0 deploys more explosives, hops more with her explosives, and moves across the circumference of the column more chaotically. In the third phase, Susie 2.0 not only deploys more explosives, but also fires an array of them into the air, where they then hit the entire ring one at a time. Susie 2.0 disregards the formula for crashing and not crashing when flying through the column; instead, she now swoops through several times and always crashes when she's done with the pattern, creating blue or purple shock waves when she strikes the ground. She also specifically aims for Kirby when doing this. In Meta Knightmare Returns, Susie and her explosives yield Meta Points when destroyed. Susie Battle MKR 1.jpg|Susie fires explosive screwdriver tips. Susie Battle MKR 2.jpg|Susie deploys explosives. Susie Battle MKR 3.jpg|Susie launches a volley of explosives into the air. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe While Susie doesn't make an appearance in ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, a doppelganger named Parallel Susie appears as a boss. If the player has save data from Kirby: Planet Robobot, he/she can buy the Haltonium Helm and Susian Bolt Blade in the Shoppe. These pieces of gear are accessible to the Sword Hero class. They are based on Susie's hair and hood, and her battle armor, respectively. ''Kirby Battle Royale Susie appears as an audience member in the Rocket Rumble mode. This cameo can be largely attributed to the mode's space theme, as it ties in with Susie's origin. Personality Susie is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced Haltmann Works Company leads her to feel intellectually superior to the more primitive creatures on Planet Popstar. Though she uses etiquette when speaking, her ego occasionally shines through. Susie respects physical strength, especially when it works for her cause. She demonstrates "girly" tendencies at times, such as giggling or singing "The Noble Haltmann" out loud when no one is around. Her voice is similar to President Haltmann's in that she has a normal human voice albeit intentionally bitcrushed to get a slightly computerised effect. Similarly, when speaking in text, the letters make beeps as they appear. Relationships Kirby Susie has a low opinion of Kirby throughout the game, referring to him simply as "native" and "pinky." As a denizen of Dream Land, Kirby is considered unintelligent by the secretary. Despite this, Susie understands that Kirby is incredibly powerful and trusts him to defeat Star Dream when it endangers the universe. Meta Knight After Access Ark shoots down the Halberd, it crashes between two cliffs directly beneath the Haltmann Works Company's mothership. Meta Knight is then captured.Miiverse Susie has few on-screen interactions with Meta Knight, though she finds his swordplay and might impressive. President Haltmann Despite being President Haltmann's daughter and secretary, Susie secretly despises him. She puts on a show of extreme loyalty as a cover. Conversely, President Haltmann loves his daughter and is desperate to see her again. His frequent use of Star Dream's head-mounted controller gradually caused him to lose his memories. When Susie returned as an adult, he somewhat recognized her but did not realize she was his daughter. Feeling she was somehow familiar, he appointed her as his secretary.Miiverse Star Dream Susie wholeheartedly trusts in the Mother Computer's judgment and programs—that is, until Kirby defeats Mecha Knight and Mecha Knight+, both of which shake her faith in the computer. After it becomes self-aware and poses a threat to the universe, she turns against it. Etymology In Japan, Susie's name is derived from the word ''digit—''suuji'' in Japanese. This is meant as a reference to the Haltmann Works Company's use of technology as weaponry. Director Shinya Kumazaki wanted to choose a real woman's name as well. He found that the nickname Susie is frequently used outside of Japan, which coincided with the Haltmann Works Company being foreign to Planet Popstar. Other potential names included Beatrice and Melissa.Nintendo Everything Other Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Susie is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto, the actress who provides the voice of Kirby and Queen Sectonia. *Susie is featured prominently on a Japan-exclusive Nintendo 3DS Theme.Diary of Asami The illustrations on the theme show what she does at various points in her day-to-day life. Her daily routine includes the following: **9:00 a.m.: Susie holds a presentation for the Haltmann Works staff. **11:00 a.m.: Susie works on her laptop. **1:00 p.m.: Susie exercises on a treadmill. **3:00 p.m.: Susie reports to President Haltmann. **5:00 p.m.: Susie goes clothes shopping. **8:00 p.m.: Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." *Susie's face is pictured on the 50,000-Haltmann bill. *Excluding series staples like King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee, Susie is one of the few villains in the series to fight Kirby directly and still leave on peaceful terms when the story is over. Other examples of this are Shadow Kirby, the Squeaks, and Claycia. *Susie's Business Suit is based on two unused pieces of Robobot Armor concept artwork.Concept artwork *In an interview, Shinya Kumazaki revealed several facts about Susie. She loves karaoke and piano, her favorite food is ice cream, her most valued possession is a gold hairpiece with the letter H marked on it, and she is able to dress five minutes after waking up.Nintendo Everything *On the Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account, Susie hosted many announcements regarding Kirby's Blowout Blast around the game's release. In 2018, Francisca took her place as a spokesperson, revealing information about Kirby Star Allies. One post reveals that Susie greatly dislikes that she was replaced.[https://twitter.com/Kirby25thJP/status/958897703521431553 Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter] *Susie appears alongside Ribbon in one of Stone's transformations in Kirby Star Allies. *A Greek-style statue with Susie's face can be created using the Artist ability. Artwork KPR_Susie_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Susie artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cute_Susie_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Sticker 37.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (2017) Susie DGwYka9UMAAR6ta transparent.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie DG6rwEjVYAAFYJj.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie anniversery time 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie anniversary time!.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie Anniversary Artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 40.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) K25th Twitter (153).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Concept artwork KPR_Susie_Concept_art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery Susie Gallery 1.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Mechanizing Occupation Program.png|Susie explains about the Mechanizing Occupation Project. Susie Gallery 2.jpg|Susie dons her Business Suit. Susie Gallery 3.jpg|Susie activates Mecha Knight. Susie Gallery 4.jpg|President Haltmann stops Susie. Susie Gallery 5.jpg|Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." KPR_Susie_Exit.jpg|Susie leaves Dream Land. Susie Gallery 6.jpg|President Haltmann creates gold Susie robots. KPR_Susie_Mech.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) ArmorSwH.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) SwH.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) KBR_Susie.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Susie and Ribbon Statue.png|Stone's Susie and Ribbon Statue Transformation (Kirby Star Allies) Sprites and Models KPR Susie sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Susie DFvjqQ1VoAAqExs.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Susie mech DFvjxTIVoAAY-q5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Mech) Susie statue DA6B3q5U0AEN-i3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Golden Robot) References de:Susi es:Susi fr:Susie it:Susie ja:秘書スージー ru:Сьюзи Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Female Bosses Category:Female Allies Category:Female Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Another Dimension